The Culinary Arts
by katgirl-of-the-moon
Summary: Rated PG-13 just for language.
1. Chapter 1 What Naraku has for Kagura

**The Culinary Arts**

Disclaimers...Why do people put disclaimers? Rumiko Takahashi isn't just gonna say "Oh, I only have $76,565,764,564,545!! Maybe I'll go on to sue some random person who didn't put up a disclaimer just because they used the name 'InuYasha!'"

Err...yeah. I'll put it anyways....

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own InuYasha, and most likely never ever ever will! THERE! Are you happy now? Huh? ARE YOU?

Note: I have **not** seen all of the episodes of InuYasha. The characters in this Fanfic will not be entirely like they are on the show. If you don't like to see the characters distorted from their original state, then leave....But I suggest to just please just go along with it!

Man, I must really be boring you! ON WITH DA FIC!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

( InuYasha is in the middle of a battle with Kagura, only Kagome is there to cheer him on, and all the other characters went to go get some soup or something, because they don't care.)

InuYasha- IRON REAVER SO—

Kagura- Stop!!! I've had enough!

InuYasha- freezes in mid-air, then falls down

Kagura- starts to bawlYOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A RE-INCARNATION OF SONEONE EVIL!!

Kagome- Yes I do!

InuYasha- glares KIKYO'S NOT EVIL!!!

Kagome- (is muttering) Sure acts like it....

InuYasha- What'd you say? DIE $#! bleep bleep bleep....BLEEEP

Kagome- gasps flees from the not-so-mighty InuYasha

InuYasha- Keh... who needs that biotch.... Anyways, princess, you better stop crying or I'll finish you off for good.

Kagura- death glare MY ASS ISN'T SORRY!! her big feather-thingie appears out of nowhere, jumps on, and flies away

-------------At Naraku's Castle-----------------

Kagura- Grr.... DAMN that InuYasha! He WILL pay...

Naraku- Hmm...You want a little revenge?

Kagura- Why wouldn't I? He called my ass "sorry!"

Naraku- snickers Well, I've developed a new power you may like...

Kagura- Oh, what is it?

Naraku- Well, I was reading my latest cookbook an—

Kagura- COOKBOOK?!

Naraku- Let me finish! Anyways, I thought I'd use a new power... one that uses the CULINARY ARTS!!

Kagura- stares, then starts to giggle

Naraku- stares back What... It was one of my hobbies as a young teen! Do you want this power or not?

Kagura- Eh, fine, whatever. As long as I can get REVENGE!

Naraku- Hands her book titled _The Fine Arts of Culinary Spells and Recipies,_ by Kenshin Himura

Kagura-WHAT THE...?!? He's not supposed to be in this story!

Book- Kenshin Himura's name gently fades away

Kagura- TIME TO GET MY REVENGE!!!

-----------End Chapter One------

Well, is it all right for my first Fanfic? I know, this one kinda sucked, but I promise, it gets better!

Kudos to Yuni X-2 for giving me the idea to turn this into a Fanfic? I originally had a dream like this!

You flame me, I will use it for Chocolate fondue and other uses!

--Katgirl-of-the-moon


	2. Chapter 2 What Kagura has in store

**The Culinary Arts**

**Chapter Two**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu, just as no one else does except Takahashi-chan.: P

Note: I am SOOOO SOOOO SOOOO sorry this is so late!!!! I've been busy with schoolwork and….been a little lazy. :someone in cround throws tomato: Okay, maybe more than a little… ;

Well, ENJOY!

InuYasha- :sigh: Where did that Kagome get to?

Miroku- :pops up out of nowhere:

InuYasha- AHH!! :falls down:

Miroku- She appears to be very angry with you, InuYasha.

Sango- :pops up out of nowhere:

InuYasha- :falls down: How are you doing that?!

Miroku and Sango- . We don't know….

InuYasha- That's great… Hey, where is Kagome, anyway? I thought I should apologize.

Sango and Miroku- :burst out in laughter: YOU?!?! APOLIGIZE?!?!

InuYasha- Hey, I don't want her to stay angry at me forever!

Miroku- :whispers to Sango: Ah, young love…

Sango- :starts giggling:

Inuyasha- Well, where did she go?

Sango- :still giggling: She went that way. :points North-East:

Inuyasha- :goes North instead:

Sango- :swatdrop: :still giggling:

-----------------Ten Minutes Later------------------

InuYasha- Where did she-- :Looks up in sky to see a giant feather flying towards him: Oh boy… what does she want?

Kagura- :lands: At last, I found you! :evil grin:

InuYasha- What was that smirk about?

Kagura- Your worst nightmare…

InuYasha- What's a nightma—

Kagura- I CALL UPON THE POWER OF FROSTING!!!

InuYasha- What the hel-- :InuYasha's hair turns into a giant mass of white frosting:

Kagura- AND TIME FOR THIS SOUFLÉ TO RISE!!

InuYasha- :is now gigantic:

Kagura- Oh $#!, not one of my brighter moves…

InuYasha- What the hell is this about? Heeeeeeeey…. :lifts his now giant foot, ready to stomp on Kagura:

Kagura- AHHHH!!!!!!! PLEASE STOP I'LL GIVE YOU GIANT SIZED RAMEN!!!

InuYasha- Hmm… You got a deal! Get me ramen and I won't squish you.

Kagura- Phew… :jumps on her giant feather and disappears:

InuYasha- How the hell does everyone keep appearing and disappearing out of nowhere? HEEEEY!!!!! She owes me ramen!

----------------End of Chapter Two--------------

Once again, I am SOOOO sorry for being…Yes, lazy, okay?

Thank you for reading this!

Thanks for my friend Kim for giving me the idea of turning my dream into this fanfic!

And thanks for Ms. Takahashi for bringing us the anime we all know and love!

NOTE- This did NOT all happen in my dream. I just added in stuff because without it, this Fanfic would make NO sense and be SOOOOO short. But still incredibly funny!

Until next time,

Ja ne!

-katgirlofthemoon


	3. Note to my readers

Dear readers, 

A few days ago, I was thinking of discontinuing this series, as I had very few readers. But then, I got a NEW review! Yay! Knowing that I have 4 fans now, I shall try to keep uploading this as soon as possible! But I'm always slow, so it'll probably take maybe a week to get the next one up, maybe more if school hates me and gives me more HW. Well, just wanted everyone to know I didn't die, just I've been slow and forgetful about my fanfic. :sweatdrop:

See ya soon!  
-katgirl


End file.
